The Lullaby
by KireiSasaki
Summary: " Aku minta kita putuskan saja hubungan kita dan batalkan soal pertunangan itu." Kata – kata itu masih melingkari minda seorang pemuda bersurai ungu kehitaman itu. Sudah puas dia fikirkan tentang alasan yang memungkinkan hatinya dilukai separah itu namun dia tetap tidak menemukan jawabannya. [ WARNING ! : GENDERBENDER ALERT! ] Pairing : Fang x Fem!Boboiboy.
1. Chapter 1 - The beginning is the end

The Lullaby

" _Aku minta kita putuskan saja hubungan kita dan batalkan soal pertunangan itu."_

Kata – kata itu masih melingkari minda seorang pemuda bersurai ungu kehitaman itu. Sudah puas dia fikirkan tentang alasan yang memungkinkan hatinya dilukai separah itu namun dia tetap tidak menemukan jawabannya. Mungkinkah kerna dirinya yang terlalu sibuk dengan sukan bola basketnya ? Itu sudah pasti tidak mungkin terjadi. Kenapa Boboiboy memarahinya jika bersangkutan sama bola basketnya ? Ia masih meluangkan sisa masanya bersama sang gadis itu walaupun ia sangat kelelahan akibat latihan bola basket yang dari waktu siang hingga sore, kelas ulangan dan juga rutinas hariannya yang biasa yang padat. Atau apa mungkin kerna kejadian di Lorong Pak Senin Koboi ?

Pada saat itu dia ngobrol sama Ying tentang sesuatu dan kebetulan gadis manis bakal tunangannya, Boboiboy melewati lorong itu sewaktu gadis tersebut menolong kakeknya mengantar pesanan – pesanan yang diminta oleh pelanggan toko kakeknya. Mata Boboiboy hanya menatap kosong ke arah Fang dan Ying. Fang memanggil bakal tunangannya itu tetapi yang dipanggil hanya berlalu pergi. " Eh, ada apa sama Boboiboy hari ini ? Kok dingin amat ? ," soal Ying pada Fang. " Aku juga nggak tahu sih. Pokoknya aku perlu tanyain dia deh. Aku fikir, dia lagi ada masalah." Ying kemudiannya tersenyum lebar. " Hehe. Pasti gadis manis itu beruntung banget kerna punya tunangan kayak kamu ! Aku jadi iri nih ! ," puji gadis yang berasal dari ras yang sama dengan Fang. " Ada – ada aja kamu ni, Ying. Emang udah _responsibility_ aku sebagai bakal tunangan orang ….. ," balas Fang yang sedang merona. Tanpa membuang waktunya di lorong itu lagi, dia pun memohon pamitan sama Ying dan dia turut memohon maaf daripada gadis itu kerana tidak dapat menunaikan permintaan Ying atau lebih tepatnya, membantu gadis itu.

Kaki sang pengendali bayang itu terus melangkah laju menuju ke toko Kokotiam Tok Aba, tempat di mana Boboiboy 'bekerja' dan juga toko yang diusahakan oleh satu – satunya kakek sang gadis yang manis itu. Dia tidak bisa melupakan tatapan dingin serta 'mati' yang dilemparkan Boboiboy barusan tadi. Fang yang sudah tiba di Kokotiam Tok Aba terus terduduk di depan gadis yang bertopi oranye dan bermotifkan dinosaurus itu. Untuk beberapa saat, dia hanya meneliti Boboiboy yang sedang mencuci gelas dengan diam. _Ada apa sama kamu, dear ?_ , tanya Fang di dalam hatinya. Pada mulanya, Fang kelihatan sedikit keberatan untuk memulakan perbualan mereka berdua.

" Um - ….. Um….. Bo – Boboiboy ? "

" …."

" Kok diem saja kamu hari ini ? Emangnya ada masalah apa ? "

"….."

" Kamu kan tahu … Kalo kamu ada masalah, kamu bisa aja bilang ke aku, ya ? Aku janji aku tu bakal no – "

Malangnya, kata – kata Fang diganggu oleh suara Boboiboy yang kedengaran tegas dan bisa mengguris hati sesiapa pun yang mendengarnya.

" Fang, kalo kamu nggak punya pekerjaan di sini, mendingan kamu pulang aja ….. Aku punya banyak lagi perkara yang aku harus kerjain."

" Tapi….. Aku hanya ….Khawatir pada kamu aja, _dear_ …..Apa kamu sakit ? "

" Udah, pulang saja, Fang ! Aku tidak membutuhkan kamu ! Aku bisa melakukan semua ini sendirian dan aku itu nggak sakit tahu ….. aku itu N – G – G – A – K SAKIT ! "

Fang kaget kerana mendengar teriakan marah Boboiboy. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dan berjalan pergi dengan perlahan. Ia mendengus panjang. Tanpa ia sadari, Boboiboy memerhatikan dirinya dengan iris hazelnya yang sudah berkaca – kaca dan hanya menunggu waktu untuk bulir – bulir jernih jatuh dari iris itu.

 _Aku rela meninggalkanmu_

 _Namun aku tidak sanggup melepaskanmu_

 _Di antara dua arah dan jalan yang berbeda_

 _Di antara benci dan tangisan penyesalan_

 _Jiwaku kini hancur_

 _Hancur, Fang ….._

 _Namun, lagu itu terus berirama_

 _Semuanya kerna kamu ….._

 **Author's Note**

 **Halo, semua ! Aku ini author newbie jadi kagak tahu deh gi mana mahu nulis fanficnya. Jadi aku cuma nulis one – shotnya aja. Maafin aku juga kerna mungkin adanya typo atau apa pun kata bicara yang menyinggung hati yang membaca fanfic aku ini dan juga maafin aku kerna aku nggak bisa menggunakan bahasa Indonesia dengan baik gara – gara aku ini bukannya rakyatnya Indonesia deh. Jadi siapa pun yang mungkin nggak ngerti apa yang aku tulis, bisa nanyain aku loh ! Dan jika ada di antara kalian yang mahu bantu aku belajar bahasa Indonesia juga bisa, kok. Kalian mention atau tegur aja kesalahan yang dibikin dalam fanfic yang bakal aku tulis. Anyway, this is my first fanfiction and hope you guys enjoy it. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu and ganbarimasu ! Maaf juga kerna first chapternya singkat banget !**

 **Boboiboy dan kawan – kawan belongs to AnimostaStudio**

 **This fanfic belongs to me.**

 **Please Review and Read ! ( = ^_^ = ) -** _ **KireiSasaki**_


	2. Chapter 2 - Reminiscence of ruin

The Lullaby [Chapter 2 ]

 **Yo, minna ! O'genki desu ka ? KireiSasaki udah kembali lagi sama update ceritanya ! Ya, aku itu nggak tahu gi mana mahu explain tentang** _ **chapter**_ **yang kedua ini. Setahu aku deh, emm…. Di** _ **chapter**_ **ini tuh ada banyak konflik di antara Fang dan tunangannya, Boboiboy. Bagi aku mungkin** _ **chapter**_ **ini adalah** _ **chapter**_ **permulaan bagi ' penderitaan ' pasangan manis ini loh !**

 **Inner KireiSasaki : Kukukuku … Aku pasti bikin kalian berdua menderita ! XD**

 **Maafin aku yah kalau aku tu kejam bangat sama si Fang dan Boboiboy ! Kalau bisa sih aku mahu bikin sinetron deh bermula dari** _ **chapter**_ **kedua ini dan seterusnya ! XD**

 **Okey, aku rasa lebih baik aku kabur duluan deh sebelum dikerjain sama Fang, Halilintar, Taufan, Gempa, Api dan Air … ( = ^_^ = ) Enjoy ya, para readersku sekalian !**

Seperti biasa, Fang menongkat wajahnya dengan tangan sambil memandang ke luar tingkap. Dalam sela masa yang singkat, pasti ada desahan yang dilepaskan oleh pemuda yang menggemari warna violet itu. Hatinya hiba sewaktu mengingati kembali peristiwa yang terjadi sehari sebelum Boboiboy menyatakan hasratnya untuk mengakhiri apa pun yang bersangkutan dengan diri mereka berdua. Kini, otaknya hanya bisa memutarkan _' episode – episode '_ duka tersebut. Bagaimana ia dengan Boboiboy bertengkar, perlakuan Boboiboy yang 'mengkhianati' kesetiaannya. Apakah mencintai gadis mungil yang bertopi oranye itu suatu dosa baginya ? Jika hal itu adalah sebuah kebenaran, ia menyesal kerna membiarkan tubuh dan perasaannya itu begitu mudah diracuni oleh tingkah laku sang gadis yang polos itu.

 _Kamu hanya mempermainkan aku,kan ?_ , omel Fang sendirian. " Cis ! Dasar … ARRRGGGHHHH ! " Tangannya yang sudah dikepalkan mendarat keras di atas permukaan meja. Dia kemudiannya mengacak – ngacak rambutnya lalu melangkah keluar dari kelas itu ke pohon yang terletak berdekatan dengan padang sekolah SMA Pulau Rintis. Jika waktu dulu, di situlah ia dan Boboiboy selalu 'kencan' ketika waktu persekolahan. Namun, buat sementara waktu ini, ia tidak mahu diganggu sama anak – anak yang lain, apa lagi kalo teman – teman dari kelasnya. Kelihatannya, cuma pohon itu yang cocok buat dirinya yang ingin 'bersembunyi.'

Fang melangkah lemah ke arah pohon yang besar itu dengan jiwa yang hancur luluh. Iris violet milik Fang terbuka dengan luasnya sewaktu dia mendapati sesosok tubuh mungil yang terbaring di bawah lindungan pepohon tersebut. Ia menatap wajah bidadari yang sedang melelapkan mata di depannya. Ia membungkukkan badannya untuk melihat wajah polos sang gadis dengan lebih dekat. Tiba – tiba, bulir – bulir air mata terjatuh dengan deras dari mata yang tertutup itu. Fang menjadi serba salah. Namun, rasa kasih yang tersisa di dasar hatinya yang paling dalam telah mendorong Fang menyentuh pipi sang gadis yang putih bagaikan salju itu demi menghapuskan air mata yang kian mengalir laju di pipi bidadarinya.

 _Apa aku ini sudah menyakitimu, Boboiboy ?_

 _Jika iya, maafkanlah aku yang bodoh lagi menyebalkan ini …_

 _Aku mungkin nggak bakal pernah bisa memilikimu lagi …_

 _Aku janji bahwa aku nggak bakal mengganggu kitaran hidupmu lagi …._

 _Tapi….._

 _My dear, apa kau tahu ?_

 _Bahwa aku tu bakal selalu ada disampingmu sampai kapan pun ….._

 _Kerna aku nggak tega melihat kamu terluka sendirian …..._

Fang mengelus perlahan surai perang halus Boboiboy. " Maafin aku ….. ," ucapnya dengan suara yang perlahan lalu ia segera menutup matanya serta mengangkat wajahnya ke langit biru yang cerah pada hari itu. Suasana yang menyenangkan itu telah membawa pemuda beriris violet itu menelusuri semula kejadian yang paling dibencinya. Peristiwa yang menghancurkan hidupnya.

 **[ Flashback ]**

Ia pulang terus ke rumah selepas singgah sebentar di Kokotiam Tok Aba. Jeritan marah Boboiboy benar – benar membuatkan anak laki – laki itu kaget. Benar – benar kaget … Fang kemudiannya menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke atas kasur miliknya. " Huuh … Kamu cemburu ya, Boboiboy ? Tapi sama Ying ? Nggak ada rasionalnya di sana ….." Fang akhirnya beranggapan bahwa Boboiboy mungkin hanya kelelahan gara – gara jadual rutinas yang tidak kalah dengan jadual rutinasnya Fang. Untung saja para _alien_ udah kapok dibanting sama Boboiboy dan teman – teman super heronya yang lain. Jadi, mereka sekarang udah nggak mengganggu penduduk Pulau Rintis lagi dan hal ini menyebabkan jadual rutinas pahlawan Pulau Rintis itu punya _gap_ waktu yang di kira lumayan panjang deh.

" _Udah, pulang saja, Fang ! Aku tidak membutuhkan kamu ! Aku bisa melakukan semua ini sendirian dan aku itu nggak sakit tahu ….. aku itu N – G – G – A – K SAKIT ! "_

" Huu – h … ," desah Fang yang masih coba menenangkan fikirannya. " Aku mahu mandi," kata Fang dengan singkat. Ia pun berinjak pergi dari kasurnya menuju ke kamar mandi. " Aku harus memberinya masa ….. Semoga kau baik – baik saja ….. Boboiboy ….." Dengan itu, Fang pun menundukkan wajahnya dengan mata yang tertutup sambil mengamati aliran air mandian dingin yang jatuh di kepalanya.

 _ **( Time skip )**_

" Pagi, Fang ! ," tegur gadis berkerudung merah jambu, Yaya. " Oh, kamu Yaya ….. Pagi ….. ," balas Fang kembali. Yaya kemudiannya duduk di meja yang terletak di sebelah Fang. " Loh, kok kamu yang duduk di meja ini ? Ini kan tempat duduknya Boboiboy…," tanya Fang yang keheranan. " Eh, emangnya Boboiboy nggak bilang sama kamu ? ," tanya Yaya kembali. " Apa ? " Fang memandang Yaya dengan wajah datarnya itu. " Dia bilang sama aku bahwa dia itu mau tukarin tempat duduknya di meja aku ….." Kedua – duanya terdiam buat seketika. " Apa – apaan sih sama anak itu ? ," tanya Fang dengan sebal. " Aku juga nanyain dia deh. Katanya, dia tu mahu belajar matematika sama si Ying …..," lanjut Yaya lagi. " Emangnya aku ini nggak bisa ajarin dia matematika ?! Kenapa sih sama Boboiboy ? Kok dia terus – terusan bikin aku kayak gini ?! Apa aku udah menyakiti hatinya ? " Yaya bisa melihat rona merah pucat yang timbul di wajah putih pemuda itu kerna menahan amarahnya. " Fa …. Fang ? Kamu sama Boboiboy lagi punya masalah ? ," tanya Yaya secara waspada. Fang pula sudah membuang mukanya ke luar jendela sambil membentak Yaya. " Bukan urusanmu ! Jadi, nggak usah pernah ikut campur ! "

 _ **( Time skip – Gara – gara sang Author kekurangan ide. Maaf ya ….. =3= )**_

Dentingan bel pada waktu akhir pelajaran membuatkan anak – anak yang berada dalam kelas di SMA Pulau Rintis meloncat kegirangan. Fang menunggu teman – teman sekelas untuk pergi dari kelas itu. Kini, cuma tinggal Fang dan Boboiboy yang menghuni kelas yang sudah kosong itu. Sang gadis manis yang menyadari akan hal itu cuba memasukkan buku – bukunya ke dalam tas miliknya dengan secepat yang mungkin. Boboiboy berlari keluar dari kelas tersebut. " Boboiboy, tunggu aku ! Boboiboy ! ," teriak satu suara di belakang kelas. Gadis itu makin mempercepatkan langkahnya tanpa rasa ingin tahu apa yang terjadi di sekitarnya manakala Fang pula sedang mengejar sosok manis itu. " Boboiboy ! ," panggil Fang lalu mencapai tangan bakal tunangannya. " Lepasin aku ! Jangan sentuh aku dengan tangan kotormu itu ! ," marahnya. " Kenapa kamu bikin aku begini, _dear_ ? Aku mohon, bilang aja ke aku ….. Apa salahku ? Aku pasti berusaha untuk menebus kesalahan – kesalahanku itu …. Aku mohon …. ," rayu Fang pada Boboiboy dengan lembut. Boboiboy kemudiannya dipeluk erat sama Fang tetapi sayang, pelukan tersebut tidak berbalas. Beberapa menit kemudian …..

GEBUK !

Fang rebah di lorong laluan sekolahnya gara – gara didorong keras oleh Boboiboy. " Boboiboy ! ," panggilnya kembali. Malangnya, gadis itu sudah pergi jauh meninggalkannya sendirian di lorong sekolah yang sunyi itu. Iris violetnya kelihatan redup. Sewaktu dia cuba untuk berdiri setelah terjatuh ke lantai lorong laluan sekolah, Fang menemui sekeping foto di lantai dan ia mengambilnya. Wajah kaget Fang sewaktu dia melihat foto itu terus berubah segera menjadi datar. Dia pun memasukkan foto itu ke dalam tas dan berlari laju meninggalkan lorong tersebut.

 _ **¬ Di Kokotiam Tok Aba ¬**_

Dua orang gadis manis yang singgah di toko Kokotiam Tok Aba terus mengambil tempat duduk masing – masing di depan konter lalu menegur Boboiboy seperti biasa. " Hai, Boboiboy ! ," ucap seorang gadis yang berkerudung merah jambu dengan seorang lagi gadis yang berkaca mata bundar dengan ikatan surai ponytail yang kelihatan di sisi kiri dan kanan kepalanya secara bersamaan. " Oh, Ying, Yaya ! Kalian mahu minum apa ? ," tanya Boboiboy kepada kedua temannya itu. " Kami mahu Special Iced Chocolate Tok Aba ! ," kata Ying dengan girang. " Iya. Bentar ya …. ," balas Boboiboy. Setelah menyiapkan pesanan minuman, Boboiboy meletakkan dua gelas kaca yang berisi Special Iced Chocolate Tok Aba di meja di mana Ying dan Yaya sedang duduk. Kemudian, dia teringatkan sesuatu.

" Oh, ya ….. Kenapa aku nggak lihat Gopal hari ini ya ? Biasanya dia ikut kalian, kan ? ," tanya Boboiboy. " Aku dengar dia sakit loh ….," bilang Ying. " Eh ? Parah nggak ? " Yaya mula memutarkan bola matanya. " Nggak deh. Tu gara – gara dia nggak mau dengarin nasihat aku. Kalian tahu apa yang dia bikin dengan kamarnya ? Dia tukarin semua objek yang ada di dalam kamarnya dengan kuasanya menjadi es krim. Mujur aja aku ada di rumahnya pada waktu dia pingsan itu kerna aku sama dia perlu nyiapin tugasan kelompok yang diberi pak guru. Aku jugak nggak tahu deh apa yang bakalan terjadi kalo aku nggak ada pada waktu itu ….." Ying dan Boboiboy hanya menggeleng – gelengkan kepala mereka setelah mendengarkan kisah yang diceritakan Yaya.

" Dasar _foodaholic_ … "

" Pfft …"

Ketiga sahabat itu pun tertawa pulas terutamanya Boboiboy. Senyuman lebar yang terukir di wajahnya langsung menghilang apabila dia melihat sosok pemuda tinggi yang berkaca mata yang berbingkai ungu yang semakin mendekati dirinya. " Ikut aku ," arah Fang. Boboiboy hanya mendiamkan diri dan menuruti saja arahan daripada sang pengendali bayang. Tangan halus Boboiboy dicengkam dengan kuat oleh Fang. Dia membawa Boboiboy ke sebuah pohon yang besar lalu memerangkap gadis itu di antara kedua tangannya.

" Boboiboy ….. Selama ini, aku ini apa sih pada kamu ? Cuma tunangan murahan kamu ya ? Atau laki – laki sialan yang merusakkan hidupmu ? ," tanya Fang dengan nada suara yang dingin.

" ….."

" Jawab aku, Boboiboy ! Kenapa kamu tega bikin hidupku terumbang – ambing begini ? Ini apaan ?! ," hambur Fang yang sudah hilang kesabarannya. Dia mengeluarkan foto yang ditemuinya dari tas ungu itu. Foto seorang laki – laki yang sedang memeluk Boboiboy sambil mengelus rambutnya yang kecoklatan itu. Mereka kelihatan begitu bahagia dan Fang sama sekali tidak dapat menerima kenyataan tersebut.

" Bukan urusanmu …"

" Siapa dia ?! ," bentak Fang.

" DIA ITU PACAR BARU AKU, PUAS ?! "

" ... ! ..."

" Gini aja, Fang. Aku minta …..Kita putuskan hubungan kita dan batalkan saja soal pertunangan itu ….."

Foto yang dipegang Fang terlepas dari genggaman tangannya lalu mendarat di kaki Boboiboy. Bagaikan ditusuk sama pedang halilintar, Fang terus membatu di depan Boboiboy. Apa semua yang dengarinya barusan tadi adalah benar ?

" Aku pikir ….. Kamu benar – benar menerima aku seadanya, Boboiboy ….. Aku pikir ….. Kamu bakal menjadi satu – satunya pendamping hidupku ….. Aku mengerti ….. Aku ini cuma anak yang nggak punya apa – apa … Malah kedua orang tuaku sendiri ninggalin aku di rumah panti asuhan saat aku masih kecil … Masa aku juga perlu kehilangan kamu juga ? Apa dosa aku sama kamu, Boboiboy ? ," kata Fang. Iris violet miliknya sudah mulai membasah kerna air matanya yang kian banyak tertahan. Tanpa ragu – ragu lagi, Boboiboy menyeringai dengan tajam.

" Dosa kamu ? Segala yang telah kamu lakukan ke aku selama ini ! Kamu pikir aku ini anak bego yang gak bisa mikirin masa depan, hah ?! Apa yang aku bisa peroleh sama orang kayak kamu ! Kamu tu terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari bahwa apa yang aku lakukan hanya _acting_ aku semata – mata ! Nih, ambil ! Dasar bego ! " Boboiboy melemparkan cincin pertunangan yang ada di jarinya tepat ke wajah Fang. Tanpa membuang waktu, gadis itu mengangkat kaki menuju ke tokonya semula. Fang memerhatikan gadis itu yang semakin menghilang dari pandangannya dengan iris violet yang paling redup. " Aku mengerti, _dear_ ….. Aku ….. Akan pergi …. Semoga kamu selalu bahagia dan baik – baik saja …." Fang mengutip cincin yang dibaling oleh Boboiboy sebelum meng _summon_ harimau bayangnya yang besar. Dia mencapai punggung harimau tersebut lalu memanjatnya. Dia duduk di atas punggung hewan tersebut. Beberapa saat kemudian, Fang mengarahkan agar hewan itu mengantarnya pulang ke rumah.

 _ **( Time skip- Aduuuuh …. Kok bisa panjang sampai kek gini ? XD )**_

Fang masuk ke kamar tidurnya bersama harimau bayang. Punggungnya tersandar pada pintu kamar yang tertutup rapat. Dia mengacak – ngacak surai ungu miliknya sehingga berantakan. Setelah itu, dia melihat semula cincin mantan bakalan tunangannya.

" Hahaha ….. Dasar, anak manja ! "

" Fang …. Kamu tahu nggak ? Aku tu mahu kamu selalu ada di sampingku ! Aku tu … Suka bangat kalo kamu yang megang tangan aku. Tangan kamu hangat deh ! "

" Jangan pernah tinggalin aku ya ? "

" Fang ! ….."

" Fang ! ….."

" Fang ! …"

" CUKUP ! KAMU PEMBOHONG ! KAMU BILANG KE AKU BAHWA JANGAN PERNAH TINGGALIN KAMU, TAPI SEKARANG INI APAAN ?! KENAPA ? KENAPA ? TEGANYA KAMU BOHONGI AKU ! ," jerit Fang dengan frustasi dan langsung melemparkan cincin itu. Dia sudah capek, dia sudah muak, dia sudah lelah dengan semua masalah yang melanda dirinya. Fang akhirnya merebahkan tubuhnya dan mengalas kepalanya pada punggung harimau bayang. Dia mengelus perlahan kepala hewan tersebut seolah – olah harimau itu sebuah boneka mainan anak kecil. " Aku udah nggak punya apa – apa lagi ….. 'Harta' aku yang paling berharga udah ….." Fang memeluk erat harimau bayangnya sambil mencoba untuk melelapkan matanya yang masih bersisa dengan air mata.

 _So close, so far_

 _I'm lost in time_

 _Ready to follow a sign_

 _If there was only a sign_

 _The last goodbye burns in my mind_

 _Why did I leave you behind_

 _Guess it was too high to climb…._

 _Give me a reason_

 _Why would you want me to live and die ?_

 _Living a lie ….._

 _You were the answer, all that I needed_

 _To justify …._

 _Justify my life …_

 **Author's Note**

 **Waduh, waduh ….. Selesai juga chapter 2 akhirnya ! Bisa mati aku mahu nyiapin chapter ini ….. ( -.-" ) Tapi enggak apa – apa kok ! KireiSasaki rela kok demi para readersnya yang setia ! XD Oh, ya. Fanfic ini bakal dilanjutin lagi mugkin sehingga chapter yang keempat yang berkemungkinan dijadikan mungkin slow dikit kerna aku lagi busy kerjain assignment – assignmentku yang banyaknya kayak Gunungnya Everest loh ! XD For your guys information, puisi yang kalian baca di akhir chapter ini tuh aku ambil dari sebuah lagu yang nggak punya title di Youtube. Apa pun, kalo kalian mahu dengarin full songnya, kalian taipin aja, " Most beautiful sad song_video for a broken heart." Maafin aku juga kerna mungkin adanya typo atau apa pun kata bicara yang menyinggung hati yang membaca fanfic aku ini dan juga maafin aku kerna aku nggak bisa menggunakan bahasa Indonesia dengan baik gara – gara aku ini bukannya rakyatnya Indonesia deh. Jadi siapa pun yang mungkin nggak ngerti apa yang aku tulis, bisa nanyain aku loh ! Dan jika ada di antara kalian yang mahu bantu aku belajar bahasa Indonesia juga bisa, kok. Kalian mention atau tegur aja kesalahan yang dibikin dalam fanfic yang bakal aku tulis. Jutaan terima kasih juga pada para readers yang sudi membaca karya mini aku ini ! Hontouni arigatou gozaimashita ! ^_^**

 **Boboiboy dan kawan – kawan belongs to AnimostaStudio**

 **This fanfic belongs to me.**

 **Please Review and Read ! ( = ^_^ = ) -** _ **KireiSasaki**_


	3. Chapter 3 - Another lies

The Lullaby [ Chapter 3 ]

 **Halo, para readersku sekalian ! Sang author ini kembali lagi dengan** _ **chapter**_ **akhir dan** _ **chapter**_ **yang keempat bakalan dijadikan sebagai omake ! Terima kasih kerna udah sudi membaca fanfic aku sehingga ke bahagian akhirnya ! :D Di** _ **chapter**_ **ini, bakalan ada** _ **surprise**_ **nya loh ! Hahaha …..** _ **Stay tune**_ **, minna ! XD**

 _[ Dua minggu selepas pertengkaran di antara Fang dan Boboiboy … ]_

Fang berjalan – jalan di taman setelah ia selesai menjalani latihan bola basketnya. Dia meneliti jam tangannya yang sudah menunjukkan jam empat. Dia mendesah untuk kali yang sudah tidak terhitung banyaknya. Memang banyak hal yang udah terjadi pada hari itu. Yang pertama, dia bertengkar lagi dengan Boboiboy di dalam kelas dan berkemungkinan berantem hebat dengan gadis itu jika tidak ditegah oleh pak guru. Yang kedua, dia berkali – kali dimarahi oleh kapten _team_ bola basketnya kerana dia berkali – kali sudah ter _miss_ jaringan bola basket yang sememangnya menjadi salah satu 'tanggungjawabnya' yang berada di posisi _power forward_.

" Fang, kok bengong ?! Emangnya lu pikir ini mainan nungguin bis ya ? "

" Kalo lo nggak bisa _focus_ , mendingan lo _skip_ aja latihan untuk hari ini …"

Ia pun berjalan tanpa arah tujuan. Iris violetnya menatap kakinya yang melangkah perlahan. Di hadapannya pula kelihatan sosok gadis yang bertopi oranye bermotif dinosaurus turut berjalan seperti Fang dengan kotak yang digunakan untuk mengantar pesanan para pelanggan yang mahu membeli kaleng berisi coklat yang telah pun diantarnya berada di tangannya. Tiba – tiba …..

BRAKK !

" Adduuhhh ….. Apa – apaan sih ? Kalo jalan tuh liat depan dong ! ," bentak Fang.

" Ma – Maaf ….. Aku nggak sengaja … Maa - …..," balas Boboiboy dengan panik.

Kedua – dua iris milik Fang terbelalak setelah mendapati gadis yang ditabraknya adalah Boboiboy. Begitu juga dengan Boboiboy. Fang dengan segera membantu Boboiboy untuk berdiri lalu memberinya kotak kaleng coklat yang sudah kosong itu. Di saat pemuda bersurai ungu itu mulai ingin melanjutkan perjalanannya kembali. Satu suara bergema di telinganya.

" Fang …."

"…"

" Fang ….."

" Apa lagi mahumu, Boboiboy ? Apa masih ada yang nggak cukup ? "

" Apa kamu sudah membenci diriku ? "

"….."

" Apa kamu nggak rasa menyesal ? Kerna mencintaiku ? Apa kamu rela aku menjadi milik yang lain ? Apa kamu nggak sedih kalo aku ninggalin kamu ? Apa kamu rela ?! ," desak Boboiboy yang ternyata mendambakan kepastian.

" Terserah ….. Aku udah capek dengan semua ini dan aku …..Walau apa pun yang kamu lakuin ke aku, ternyata kebencian itu nggak bakal pernah wujud kerna kamu, Boboiboy ….. Aku …. Sangat menyayangimu lebih dari apa pun ….. Dan jika kamu bahagia, mulai detik ini …Aku …Aku rela membebaskanmu … Dari sangkar hidupku …"

Wajah lembut bidadari yang biasa dipamerkan pada Fang sewaktu mereka masih _in – relationship_ muncul kembali di wajahnya setelah sekian lamanya yang berganti dengan tatapan kosong dan dingin. Boboiboy tersenyum lebar dan senyuman itulah yang paling dirindui Fang.

" Makasih ….. Fang ….. Aku …..Juga …. Menyayangimu …..Sungguh …."

BRUKK !

Sosok tubuh yang manis dan mungil itu ambruk ke tanah. Fang yang menyaksikan kejadian tersebut langsung berlari untuk mendapatkan gadis yang sudah terbaring di tanah itu.

" Boboiboy ? Boboiboy ? Kamu nggak apa – apa kan ? Boboiboy, kamu kenapa ? Kok bisa jadi begini ? ," kata Fang yang udah panik dan khawatir sama kondisi gadis itu.

Pemuda itu kemudiannya mengangkat sang gadis ala _bridal style_ ke sebuah pohon lalu menyandarkan punggung gadis itu pada batang pepohon tersebut. Fang menepuk perlahan pipi Boboiboy dengan harapan agar gadis mungil itu kembali siuman.

" Boboiboy, sadarlah ! Kamu kenapa ? ," tanya Fang.

Untung saja Boboiboy mahu membuka matanya. Buat beberapa detik mata mereka bertentangan. Hanya deruan angin sore dingin yang bisa didengari. Tanpa sepatah bicara pun, Boboiboy membentak Fang lagi.

" Kenapa kamu nggak pergi ?! BIARIN AJA AKU MATI DI SINI ! PERGI ! AKU … AKU …Hiks ….. Hiks ….. Aku mohon … Tinggalkan aku ….."

" Nggak ! Aku nggak bakal tinggalkan kamu sendirian ! Aku ini memang anak bego tapi aku nggak bisa biarin kamu kesakitan begini ! Katakan padaku, apa yang udah terjadi sebenarnya ? Kamu sakit ? "

" …"

Air mata mulai mengalir deras dari iris hazel gadis mungil bak bidadari itu. Kali ini dia memukul dada sang pemuda yang coba menenangkannya.

" AKU BILANG PERGI ! EMANGNYA KAMU NGGAK BISA NGERTI BAHASA MANUSIA YA ?! KENAPA ?! Hiks ….. Hiks ….. Hiks… KENAPA KAMU NGGAK …. Hiks ….. Hiks ….. Hiks ….. LEPASIN AKU ! DASAR BEGO ! PERGI ! Hiks….. Hiks ….. KENAPA KAMU NGGAK BENCI SAMA AKU, FANG ?! KENAPA KAMU SENTIASA MEMBUNUHKU DENGAN KEBAIKANMU ITU ?! Hiks …..," teriak Boboiboy yang kelihatannya sudah histeris itu.

" Tenang, Boboiboy. Tenang ! KERNA AKU TU EMANG BEGO ! AKU BISA GILA KERNA KAMU ! PUAS ?! AKU HANYA BENCI PADA DIRIKU KERNA MEMBIARKAN KAMU KESAKITAN SENDIRIAN, MENGERTI ? ," balas Fang yang memegang pundak Boboiboy dengan kuat.

Tiba – tiba …

CHUP !

Iris hazel Boboiboy yang masih tersisa dengan linangan air mata terbelalak sewaktu bibir hangat Fang menempel di bibirnya. Kehangatan itu langsung merebak ke seluruh tubuhnya. Kehangatan yang amat ditunggu –tunggu oleh gadis bersurai kecoklatan itu. Dia tidak mahu kehilangan semua itu, namun takdirnya kian merenggut kebahagiaannya sedikit demi sedikit. Pipi Fang dan Boboiboy masing – masing sudah merona dengan hebatnya gara – gara kehangatan yang kini kian bersatu di jiwa mereka.

" Haaah … ," desah keduanya.

Bibir mereka akhirnya terpisah. Boboiboy yang sedang duduk menyandarkan kepalanya rapat pada pohon itu. Tangisan masih berterusan walaupun dia sudah tenang sepenuhnya.

" Apa kamu serius, Fang ? Mencintai orang yang kapan pun bisa mati ini ? Hiks … Aku …. Nggak mau bikin kamu sedih ….. Hiks ….."

" Apa maksudmu, Boboiboy ? Kok aneh bangat omongnya ….."

" Aku ….. Aku … Hah …Hah…. Hah ….."

Belum sempat Boboiboy menghabiskan bicaranya, dia dilanda kesesakan nafas. Langit mulai gelap seolah – olah memberi petanda buruk buat Fang. Wajah Boboiboy bertukar menjadi pucat. Dia juga mulai tidak sadarkan diri.

" Aduh, gawat nih ! Hujan bakalan turun kalo kek gini ! Boboiboy, cepatan ! Biar aku gendong kamu ! Biar aku antarin kamu ke rumah sakit …. ," arah Fang.

Tanpa banyak soal, Boboiboy terus merangkul lehernya Fang lalu naik ke atas punggung Fang. Fang menggendong gadis itu dengan _piggyback ride style_.

" Sialan ! Aku nggak bisa gunakan kuasaku kalo nggak ada cahaya ! Bertahanlah, Boboiboy ! Kamu kuat ! Kamu pasti bisa menghadapi semua ini ! "

Tap ! Tap ! Tap !

SHRUUUUUUUU !

Hujan mulai turun secara lebat sewaktu Fang dan Boboiboy melewati sebuah persimpangan. Dia menurunkan Boboiboy lalu menyandarkannya pada tembok yang berhampiran. Fang kemudiannya menanggalkan _jacket_ ungunya dan memakaikannya pada Boboiboy agar gadis itu tidak kedinginan. Setelah itu, dia menggendong kembali Boboiboy terus ke rumahnya gara – gara hujan dan angin kencang yang sudah 'berpesta'. Dia tidak mahu kondisi Boboiboy semakin memburuk gara – gara kehujanan.

 _ **[ Time skip – Di rumah Fang ]**_

Fang yang sudah kebasahan gara – gara ditimpa hujan tadi terus berlari ke dapur lalu membikin secangkir coklat hangat tanpa mengambil peduli tentang kondisi dirinya sendiri yang berkemungkinan bisa demam kerna kehujanan. Hatinya runtun melihat tubuh Boboiboy yang terbaring kaku di kasur miliknya. Dia meletakkan cangkir yang berisi coklat hangat tersebut di atas sebuah meja kecil yang berada di samping ranjang itu. Fang setelah itu duduk di samping bidadarinya. Tangan Boboiboy yang dipegangnya terasa dingin sekali.

" Ya tuhan ….. Apa yang aku sudah lakukan ? Aku hanya menyakiti dia selama aku bersamanya ….. Aku …. Maafin aku, _dear_ ….."

Setetes bulir yang cerah bagaikan kaca mengalir jatuh ke tangan dingin serta putih milik Boboiboy. Fang membenamkan wajahnya di tepi lengannya Boboiboy yang litupi selimut yang tebal. Hati Fang bahkan lebih hancur daripada yang sebelumnya. Dia cuba untuk tidak menangis namun jiwanya yang sakit itu memaksanya untuk berbuat hal yang bertentangan dengan keinginannya.

" Kenapa ? Hiks …. Hiks ….. Kenapa aku selalu aja menyakitimu ? Hiks … Kenapa aku nggak bisa mengerti sifatmu yang polos itu ?! Kenapa ?! Hiks ….. Aku ini benar – benar nggak berguna ….. Aku benar – benar menyesal ….. Maafin aku …. Hiks …."

" F – Fang ….. ," tegur Boboiboy dengan lemah.

" Kenapa aku yang terus – terusan menyakitimu, Boboiboy ? Hiks ….. Semua ini emang benar gara – gara aku ! Aku yang salah ! Hiks … Aku ini memang nggak pantas mendapatkan gadis setulus dirimu, Boboiboy ! Maafin aku ….. Hiks ….."

Beberapa saat kemudian, Fang bisa merasakan ada jari – jemari mengelus lembut surai ungunya yang basah itu. Fang mengangkat kembali wajahnya ke arah sang bidadari dan mendapatinya sudah siuman seperti sedia kala.

" Boboiboy ! Ah, maafin aku ….. Nih, diminum, ya ? Supaya kamu tu nggak kedinginan ….."

Fang mengambil cangkir yang berada di atas meja kecil tersebut dan mengangkat sedikit kepala Boboiboy lalu mendekatkan cangkir itu ke bibirnya agar gadis itu bisa menyesap coklat hangat itu. Setelah Boboiboy menyesap minuman tersebut beberapa kali, Fang meletakkan semula cangkir itu ke atas meja yang terletak di samping kasur tersebut.

" Fang ….."

" Iya ? "

" Maafin aku …."

" Untuk apa ? Kamu nggak salah kok … Seharusnya, aku yang memohon maaf padamu ….."

" Aku yang salah, Fang ! Aku udah menghina kamu, menyakitimu, aku juga malah udah bohong sama kamu … ! "

" …"

" Aku sebenarnya mengidap penyakit leukemia … Fang ….. Memang benar, aku sakit …"

" Kamu bercandakan ? Nggak lucu tau ! "

" Nggak, Fang. Aku nggak bercanda….. Aku tu udah didianogsis bahwa aku tu punya penyakitan ini ….."

" Tapi sejak kapan ? "

" Sebulan setelah kita merencana acara pertunangan kita … Kamu masih ingatkan, keabsenan sekolah aku selama satu minggu pada waktu itu kan ? Waktu itu aku lagi terbaring di kasur rumah sakit …."

" Terus, soal pacar baru itu juga bohong ?! ," tanya Fang dengan kaget.

" Iya. Maafin aku, Fang ….. Sebenarnya, laki – laki di foto itu adalah paman aku. Dia udah meninggal kerna kanker ….. Paman aku itu pelajar universitas yang umurnya lima tahun jauh lebih tua daripada kita. Waktu aku ulang tahun yang keenam belas tahun lalu, dia bawa aku jalan – jalan di kota Kuala Lumpur …. Aku memang sengaja menyebarkan foto itu agar bisa bikin kamu cemburu lalu membenciku … Aku ingin kamu menjauhi aku sebelum terlambat, Fang …," lanjut Boboiboy sambil tersenyum pahit.

" Jadi semua masalah yang terjadi ini gara – gara kamu nggak mahu aku tahu bahwa kamu tu punya penyakitan ? "

Boboiboy mengangguk perlahan.

" Benar. Aku pikir kamu bakalan membenciku hingga ke akhir hidupmu …. Ternyata kamu tu lebih keras kepala daripada Halilintar ….. Sejujurnya, Fang … Acara pertunangan kita …. Aku enggak pernah lupa … Uhuk ! …Uhuk ! …Ukh ….."

" Tapi, penyakitan kamu pasti bisa diobati ! Aku yakin kok kamu bisa sembuh ! Aku harus percaya sama aku, ya ! ," pujuk Fang.

Boboiboy hanya menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya.

" _No, I'm sorry, Fang ….. I'm already at my limit …..And it is today …"_

" Nggak mungkin ! Boboiboy ! "

Fang memeluk erat bidadarinya itu dengan erat sekali. Dia tidak pernah ingin melepaskan orang yang paling dicintainya di dunia itu. Dia benar – benar berharap agar semua yang dialaminya buat waktu ini hanyalah sebuah mimpi buruk …

" Fang, bisa nggak kamu kalo kamu lepasin aku dulu ? Aku mau bagi sesuatu sama kamu …"

" Baiklah ….."

Fang pun melepaskan pelukannya setelah diminta sama Boboiboy. Kedua – dua iris violet serta iris hazel sang gadis saling bertentangan buat beberapa menit.

" Loh, kamu mau beri aku apa ? ," tanya Fang keheranan.

" Aku mau beri kamu ini …."

Bibir pucatnya Boboiboy menempel di bibir itu berlangsung selama beberapa menit lamanya. Pemuda itu coba untuk mengelak daripada dicium Boboiboy, bukan kerna dia nggak sudi, akan tetapi dirinya yang sudah semakin kehabisan nafas.

" Bo ….. Boboiboy ….. Humpmmh ! Hah …. Hah …." 

Boboiboy kemudiannya memisahkan bibirnya daripada Fang.

" Hah …. Uhuk … Ukh…. Uhuk ….. Fang …."

" Boboiboy, kamu baik – baik saja, kan ? ," tanya Fang, khawatir,

" Iya, aku baik – baik saja ….. Fang … Bisa nggak kalo kamu nyanyi ke aku lullaby yang kamu selalu nyanyi ke aku dulu ? Aku tu kangen bangat deh sama lullaby itu ….."

" Bisa kok ….. _Anything for you, dear_ …. ."

Nyanyian lullaby itu pun dimulai oleh Fang. Boboiboy membaringkan tubuhnya di atas kasur itu lalu mengalas kepalanya di atas peha Fang. Kamar itu sunyi, hanya suara Fang dan angin kencang bisa didengari langsung dari kamar tidur rumah yang sudah usang itu. Fang mengelus perlahan surai perang gadis yang disayanginya itu.

" _Kaze wa tamashii wo ….. Sarai …_

 _Hito wa kokoro wo ubau …_

 _Daichi yo, amekaze yo …_

 _Tenyo, hikari yo …._

 _Koko ni subete wo todomete ….._

 _Koko ni subete todome ….._

 _Koko de ikite …._

 _Tamashii yo …. Kokoro yo …_

 _Ai yo ….. Omoi yo …._

 _Koko ni kaeri koko ni …._

 _Todomatte …._

 _Kaze wa tamashii wo … Sarai ….._

 _Hito wa kokoro wo ubau_

 _Sore demo koko ni todomari_

 _Utaitsuzukeru …_

 _Douka ….. Watashi no …._

 _Uta wo todokete …._

 _Douka watashi no uta wo …._

 _Uketotte ….. "_

Wajah Boboiboy yang tertidur pulas itu bisa menenangkan mana – mana pun jiwa yang melihatnya. Kalo diikutkan, Fang juga nggak mau membangunkan sang putri yang sedang beradu nyenyak, namun dia pasti putri kesayangannya itu pasti kelaparan dan dia kelihatannya mahu memasakkan sesuatu buat makan malem mereka berdua.

" Boboiboy ? Aku mau nyiapin makan malemnya….. Kamu mau makan apa ? Boboiboy ? "

Tiada _response_ dari sang gadis yang tertidur itu.

" Boboiboy ? Bangun, sayang ….."

Tiba – tiba, Fang teringat akan kata bicara Boboiboy yang sebelumnya.

" _No, I'm sorry, Fang ….. I'm already at my limit …..And it is today …"_

" Nggak mungkin … Boboiboy ? Boboi – boy … Boboiboy ?! Nggak usah bercanda kayak gini deh ! Nggak lucu, dasar bego ! Boboiboy …! Bangun, Boboiboy ! Nggak mungkin ….. ! "

Fang menangis sekuat hatinya, menafikan takdir yang sudah tertulis buat dirinya. Berkali – kali dia mencium dahi Boboiboy yang sudah meninggalkannya bersendirian di dunia ini … Dia sudah tidak punya sesiapa pun lagi ….. Yang bisa membuatnya bahagia dan menikmati hidupnya sebagai seorang manusia …Fang pun menanggalkan cincin pertunangan yang dipakai dari jarinya lalu menyarungkan cincin itu ke jari putih sang bidadari yang sudah tidak bernyawa. Fang kemudiannya mengangkat tubuh gadis itu dengan _bridal style_ mendekati sebuah jendela yang ada di kamar itu. Dia berdiri seolah – olah menunggu sesuatu ….. Angin kencang yang menabrak jendela usang itu telah mengakibatkan jendela tersebut terbuka dengan luas, membenarkan langsir putih yang tergantung di jendela itu bertebaran bebas ditiup angin dingin yang kencang. Fang yang masih memegang tubuh Boboiboy menutup matanya dengan serapat yang mungkin. Air matanya kian mengalir laju dan membasahi _jacket_ oranye milik pacar polosnya itu.

" Aku benar – benar menyayangimu, Boboiboy ….. Maafin aku ….."

Fang pun mencium dahi Boboiboy buat kali terakhirnya. Ia terus berdiri bersama tubuh yang dingin di dalam rangkulannya, membiarkan angin badai yang kencang membawa segala rasa penyesalan dan kasih yang pernah dirasainya selama ini …..

 **[ The End ]**

 **Author's Note**

 **Aduh ….. Akhirnya selesai juga chapter akhirnya … Aku senang bangat kerana bisa nyiapin semua tinggal semua chapter ….. Sekarang cuma tinggal bahagian omakenya aja. Makasih ya, buat para readersku yang udah setia mengreview dan mengview fanfic aku ini ….. Stay tune, ya minna ! Kerna selepas aku publish omakenya, aku bakalan update lagi fanfic aku dengan fanfic yang terbaru ! Sejujurnya, aku sendiri sedih bangat sama ending ini ….. -A- Kenapa Boboiboy perlu mati ? TT_TT Ya, aku juga nggak tahu alasannya, tapi enjoy aja ya para readersku sekalian …. . Oh, ya … Lagu jepang di atas itu titlenya, Kaze no Requiem dari animasi No.6 yang bergenre shounen- ai ya ! Maafin aku juga kerna mungkin adanya typo atau apa pun kata bicara yang menyinggung hati yang membaca fanfic aku ini dan juga maafin aku kerna aku nggak bisa menggunakan bahasa Indonesia dengan baik gara – gara aku ini bukannya rakyatnya Indonesia deh. Jadi siapa pun yang mungkin nggak ngerti apa yang aku tulis, bisa nanyain aku loh ! Dan jika ada di antara kalian yang mahu bantu aku belajar bahasa Indonesia juga bisa, kok. Kalian mention atau tegur aja kesalahan yang dibikin dalam fanfic yang bakal aku tulis.**

 **Boboiboy dan kawan – kawan belongs to AnimostaStudio**

 **This fanfic belongs to me.**

 **Please Review and Read ! ( = ^_^ = ) -** _ **KireiSasaki**_


	4. Chapter 4 Omake - Forever with you

Omake

 **Hai, semua ! KireiSasaki ini kembali lagi dengan omake bagi fanfic yang diberi title ' The Lullaby ' … Di chapter ini tuh merupakan ending benaran bagi fanfic ini ya ! Okey, aku mau …**

 **Fang : Woi ! Cepatan deh omongnya ….. Lu pikir gue tuh nggak capek terus – terusan perlu**

 **sandiwara ? Malah dikasi character yang perlu nangis segala !**

 **Author : Iya …Iya deh ….. Sabar ya, Tuan Fang ….. Bentar lagi juga selesai kok ….. !**

 **Fang : Awas ya, lo ! Kalo lo nggak akhiri fanficThe Lullaby ini, gue kerjain lo nanti ! Gue tu**

 **udah capek pakai** _ **acting**_ **sengsara lagi !**

 **Author : Ih …. Banyak amat deh** _ **demand**_ **nya ! Emangnya lu mau, gue bakarin kantin sekolah lo,**

 **hah ? Biar lo enggak bisa makan donut lobak merah kegemaran lo sampai hari lo graduasi**

 **?! Lo mau ?**

 **Fang : ….. Ter – Terserah lo ! ( Membuang muka ) (¬_¬ )**

 **Author : Okey ya, semua ….. Maaf deh kerana kalian terpaksa mendengar aku sama si landak ini**

 **berantem ! XD Yuk, dilanjutin lagi ya ? …..**

 _( Tujuh tahun selepas kematian Boboiboy … )_

Seorang laki – laki berusia 25 tahun yang bersurai ungu serta berkaca mata yang duduk di bangku sebuah taman rumah panti asuhan sedang tersenyum melihat anak – anak kecil yang sedang bahagia bermain bersama teman – teman mereka. Sekali – skala pemuda itu akan tertawa kecil sewaktu melihat celoteh anak – anak di rumah panti asuhan itu. Dia kelihatan cukup tenang menikmati angin sore yang berhembus pada hari itu. Tiba – tiba …

" Huuuueeeee ! Hiks ….. Hiks ….. Huuuuueeee ! "

" Kamu kenapa, Lestari ? ," tegur pemuda itu.

" Evy ….. Hiks ….. Hiks ….. Dia mendorongku kak Fang … Hiks … Hueeeeee …"

" Loh, Evy ….. Enggak baik deh kamu bikin teman kamu kayak gitu … Cepat, minta maaf sama Lestari ….. ," arah Fang.

" Tapi … ," balas bocah kecil bersurai kehitaman itu.

" Evy …. Kamu anak yang baik, kan ? Yuk, minta maaf sama Lestari ….."

" Baik, kak Fang ….. Maafin aku ….. Lestari ….."

" Hiks ….. Emm …. Hiks ….. ," balas anak perempuan itu sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

" Nah, gitu dong adik – adik kakak yang manis ! Sekarang, siapa pengen main terbang – terbang ? "

" Aku ! ," jawab kedua – dua anak kecil itu secara bersamaan.

" Iya …. Iya ….. Tapi kalian harus pakai giliran, ya ? Lestari duluan ya ? Enggak apa – apakan, Evy ?

Bocah itu menganggukkan kepalanya. Fang tersenyum senang melihat anak – anak itu. Sudah menjadi kelaziman buat dirinya untuk sering berkunjung ke rumah panti asuhan semenjak mendapat _title_ sebagai pelajar universitas. Dia pergi ke sana pada hari minggu mahupun pada hari liburan sehinggakan hampir semua anak – anak di rumah itu sudah mengenali sosok tinggi bersurai ungu kehitaman itu. Di rumah panti asuhan itulah tempat dia melepaskan rasa rindunya pada Boboiboy … Bidadari yang telah lama meninggalkannya …..

Fang pun mengangkat Lestari ke pundaknya. lalu membawa anak manis itu berlari mengelilingi taman tersebut. Fang kemudiannya menyadari bahwa anak kecil yang berada di pundaknya masih terisak – isak perlahan.

" Lestari ? Kenapa ? Kok nangis terus ? "

" Kakiku sakit ….. Kak Fang …. Hiks ….."

" Hanya luka kecil kok, Lestari ….. Nanti juga baikan … Kakak yakin sama kamu… Kamu tu anak yang kuat ….. Kamu tu manis bangat jika tersenyum ….. Lestari anak manis ….! ," pujuk Fang sambil melambung Lestari tinggi di udara dan menangkap semula anak itu sewaktu ia ingin kembali jatuh.

Kedua – dua tertawa dengan senang sekali. Sewaktu dia mencari Evy di dalam kelompok anak – anak yang sedang bermain, iris violetnya terpaku dengan sebuah sosok mungil yang dilihat turut bermain bersama anak – anak tersebut. Fang yang tidak percaya apa yang dilihatnya, menggosok matanya berulang kali. Tanpa ia sadari, air matanya mengalir deras kembali.

" Kak Fang kenapa ? ," soal Evy.

" Nggak apa – apa kok, Evy ….. Kalian pengen tahu enggak ? Barusan tadi, kakak ngelihat seorang bidadari sedang bermain sama teman – teman kamu …. ," balas Fang lalu menghalakan jarinya ke arah bayangan seorang gadis polos yang memakai kaos dan bertopi dinosaurus yang berwarna oranye.

" Beneran, kak ? ," tanya Evy yang kurang percaya.

" Aku pengen liat dia, kak Fang ! Apa dia cantik ? ," soal Lestari dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu.

" Iya, sayang. Dia sangat cantik . Bahkan dulu, dia juga sangat menyayangiku dan sentiasa melindungiku agar aku enggak disakiti sama siapa pun …"

Fang kemudiannya memeluk kedua – dua anak itu. Dia tidak ingin menangis di depan Evy dan Lestari. Namun, dia tidak bisa membohongi dirinya. Kedua irisnya masih tertumpu pada sang bidadari yang masih tersenyum lebar padanya. Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, bayangan gadis itu pun berlari ke arah Fang bagaikan sedang menyambut kepulangan seorang suami yang sudah lama di perantauan dan saat bayangan sang gadis itu memeluknya, ia langsung menghilang seperti dibawa pergi oleh angin yang bertiup pada ketika itu.

" _Tersenyumlah, Fang ….. I'm ….. Forever with you ….."_

Fang yang mendengarkan kata – kata itu tersenyum tipis.

" Aku bakal tersenyum ….. Boboiboy … Hingga kita bisa bersatu kembali …..."

 **[ Benar – benar ending nih … TT_TT ]**

 **Halo, readersku sekalian aku tu udah nggak tau deh pengen ngomong apaan ….. Pokoknya fanficku yang pertama ini udah complete ! Makasih untuk review dan viewnya,ya ! Seperti biasa, Maafin aku juga kerna mungkin adanya typo atau apa pun kata bicara yang menyinggung hati yang membaca fanfic aku ini dan juga maafin aku kerna aku nggak bisa menggunakan bahasa Indonesia dengan baik gara – gara aku ini bukannya rakyatnya Indonesia deh. Jadi siapa pun yang mungkin nggak ngerti apa yang aku tulis, bisa nanyain aku loh ! Dan jika ada di antara kalian yang mahu bantu aku belajar bahasa Indonesia juga bisa, kok. Kalian mention atau tegur aja kesalahan yang dibikin dalam fanfic yang bakal aku tulis.**

 **Boboiboy dan kawan – kawan belongs to AnimostaStudio**

 **This fanfic belongs to me.**

 **Please Review and Read ! ( = ^_^ = ) -KireiSasaki**


End file.
